<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ianthe Potter and the Philosophers Stone by ThoseDangMosquitoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338845">Ianthe Potter and the Philosophers Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDangMosquitoes/pseuds/ThoseDangMosquitoes'>ThoseDangMosquitoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ianthe "Potter" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Harry Potter, Female James Potter, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Kidnapped Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Molly Weasley, Meet the Family, Mentor Severus Snape, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Multi, Person of Color Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter, Supportive Ron Weasley, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, dont worry shes not horrible, just a tiny bit though, she just wants things to go a certain way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDangMosquitoes/pseuds/ThoseDangMosquitoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry Potter isn't Harry Potter whatsoever, and is instead a ginger girl by the name of Ianthe. Ianthe has been living in the cupboard under the stairs for as long as she can remember, and for as long as she can remember she's been just barely passing off as ordinary to the people on the outside. When a letter addressed to her comes from some so-called magical school, however, she's given the chance to drop the act and embrace the weirdness she's been containing for her entire life - all the while accidentally catching the attention of beings that had previously believed her to be dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ianthe "Potter" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ianthe Potter and the Philosophers Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's not a whole lot to say here if I don't want to spoil the story, but just know that there will be relationships and concepts (that I did not include in the tags) added on as I release more parts to this story! Comments and feedback are heavily appreciated, I love hearing your thoughts. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, I just wanted to let y'all know that this is not a new concept OR a work that is likely to be finished. I'll certainly try to at least finish this book, if not all of them, but I can't guarantee that I won't lose confidence or motivation. That being said, I've thought about writing this book for probably almost a year now, so I really do want this to go well. I'm not the first person to write a Harry Potter x Creepypasta crossover fic, and I definitely won't be the last one either - there are even a few fics with the same set up that I'm going to be using, though I've tried my best to make it original, as I don't intend to (or wish to) copy anybody's work. I hope that those of you who DO choose to stick around find that they end up enjoying what I've come up with. I hope you all have a good day/night, and remember to take care of your mental health during these hard times (though if you're reading a Creepypasta x Harry Potter fic, and I'm writing one, I suppose that says enough about both of ours mental health). &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>